


Wedding Pendants

by nanuk_dain



Series: In A Lifetime [4]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Fanart, Jewelry, M/M, Manip, Photo Manipulation, Photoshop, pendant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the wedding pendants of Haldir and Éomer that I described in the stories "In the Course of Time" and "In a Lifetime".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Pendants

[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/pic/0000awr4)

**Author's Note:**

> Click on the picture to view a larger version.


End file.
